Family Warmth
by LadyNoxia
Summary: Es gibt Dinge, die sich nie ändern. Und es gibt Ereignisse, die alles ändern. Duke erzählt von einem nahenden Ereignis, das die Leben aller Teammitglieder der Mighty Ducks verändern wird.


Es gibt Dinge, die ändern sich nie. Das sind Dinge wie die Vergangenheit und somit auch die Tatsache, dass ich einst ein berüchtigter Juwelendieb war und – ohne prahlen zu wollen – mein Handwerk noch immer bestens verstehe, auch wenn ich es jetzt für den guten Zweck einsetze. Aber ich schweife ab, denn hier soll es nicht um mich gehen, auch wenn ich auch so einiges erzählen könnte.

Nein, hier soll es um Dinge gehen, die sich ändern. Genau genommen Enten, die sich ändern. Es gibt eben Ereignisse, die verändern eine Ente und manchmal auch die Enten im näheren Umfeld. Ihr fragt euch sicher, von was für einem Ereignis jetzt die Rede ist, aber habt etwas Geduld, eins nach dem anderen.

Die Ente, die sich wohl am meisten verändert hat ist Mallory. Dicht gefolgt von Wildwing und dann Nosedive. Wodurch? Hah, ich wette einige von euch Grünschnäbeln ahnen es schon, aber ich sage es euch trotzdem. Mallorys Schwangerschaft.

Ja, ihr lest richtig und nein ich bin nicht verrückt. Jedenfalls nicht verrückter als sonst auch. ‚Wie, wo, was?', fragt ihr euch, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte. Vielleicht erzähle ich sie euch irgendwann. Für den Augenblick seht es einfach als Tatsache an. Ganz ohne Hintergrundwissen geht es natürlich nicht, das stimmt schon…

Also ganz kurz gefasst: Irgendwas, was ich nicht näher analysieren will, ist geschehen, was bei Mallory und Wildwing… Nun ja wohl die Hormone ein wenig verrückt spielen ließ. Und wie das halt so ist kam scheinbar das eine zum anderen und… Na ja, das muss ich euch wohl nicht erklären. Die Folgen dieses Ereignisses kennen wir ja inzwischen und alles nahm seinen Lauf, als Mallory schließlich herausfand, warum sie seit einigen Wochen an allen möglichen typischen Schwangerschaftsbeschwerden litt… Reden wir nicht weiter drüber.

Wie ich bereits sagte, geht es hier ja um Veränderungen. Und damit sind nicht nur die äußerlichen Veränderungen gemeint, die ab einem gewissen Zeitpunkt aber auch nicht mehr zu leugnen waren… Arme Mallory… Aber gut, fangen wir endlich mit dem Kern der Geschichte an.

Als das älteste Mitglied der Mighty Ducks habe ich in meinem Leben ja schon viel gesehen und gelernt, dass es manchmal gut sein kann, wenn man Dinge beobachtet und sie aufschreibt, um sie später einmal erzählen zu können. Also habe ich beobachtet und schreibe das nun nieder.

Wildwing und Mallory. Ein ziemlich ungleiches 'Paar'. Ich betone dieses Wort gerade deshalb so, weil sie kein Paar im herkömmlichen Sinne sind. Es ist eigentlich nur die Tatsache, dass sie ein Küken zusammen haben werden, die sie zu… na ja…Sie sitzen halt im selben Boot.

Man muss hierbei erwähnen, dass Wildwing sich schon vorher stärker verändert hat, als alle anderen aus dem Team. Klar, wir alle haben uns ein wenig geändert, seit wir uns kennen gelernt haben. Wir haben unsere Macken aneinander kennengelernt und uns zusammengerauft. Aber Wildwing… Außer körperlich betrachtet ist er nicht mehr die selbe Ente wie damals. Grin sagt, er ist mit seinen Aufgaben gewachsen. Ich finde das trifft es schon ganz gut.

Optisch war Wildwing schon damals eine imposante Erscheinung. Groß und Kräftig mit perlweißen Gefieder… Ich sage euch, auf Puckworld ist das so was wie die Latinos für die Menschen sind. Der Vergleich hinkt ein wenig, aber ihr versteht schon, was ich meine. Nichts desto trotz war dieser junge Erpel in der Lage… nein, nicht in der Lage, sagen wir… Hmm… Kennt ihr dass, wenn jemand, der groß und kräftig ist, einen Raum betritt und trotzdem kaum wahrgenommen wird? Nein? Na ja so war es bei ihm aber. Er war leise und unsicher, vor allem im Bezug auf sich selbst. Die Selbstzweifel haben ihn eine ganze Weile begleitet aber inzwischen ist er der beste Anführer, den wir uns wünschen könnten. Er betritt einen Raum und man kann seine Präsenz spüren. Auch unsere Gegner erleben das immer, wenn er als letzter das Eis betritt und das ganze Stadion eine Sekunde lang die Luft anhält. Er strahlt gleichzeitig Ruhe, Kraft und Entschlossenheit aus. Und was das wichtigste ist, er hat endlich ein gewisses Selbstbewusstsein entwickelt.

Okay, das war genug Gutes von einem anderen Erpel als mir. Bevor Gerüchte aufkommen, ich denke ich hätte bei Frauen trotzdem den Vorzug, weil ich mir meines Charmes bewusst bin. Zurück zum Thema. Also, Wildwing hat sich verändert. Ich denke, die Schwangerschaft hat ihn noch einmal etwas reifen lassen. Als Anführer hatte er ja schon die ganze Zeit die größte Verantwortung. Aber Vater zu werden ist scheinbar doch noch etwas anderes. Er war ja auch für Nosedive teilweise mehr Vater als Bruder, jedenfalls vom Verhalten her. Diese Monate waren ein auf und ab, ich habe neue Seiten an ihm kennen gelernt und auch welche, die ich kannte, aber lange nicht zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. In jedem Fall scheint er jetzt in sich selbst zu ruhen, wie Grin sagen würde. Eine der neuen Seiten, die durchaus einen gewissen Unterhaltungswert hatte, wenn sie mit Mallorys Temperament aufeinander traf, war zum Beispiel die Tatsache, dass Wildwing laut wurde und sich zum streiten verleiten ließ. Er und Mallory haben sich wegen den kleinsten Kleinigkeiten in die Wolle bekommen und in der Regel endet das damit, dass unser Rotschopf laut fluchend das Weite sucht und sich für die nächsten Stunden in ihrem Zimmer verschanzt.

Mallory hat sich dennoch wohl am meisten verändert. Ihr kennt ja ihr Temperament und ich kann euch sagen, nicht nur Wildwing hat mehr als einmal darüber geflucht. Die ersten Wochen, nachdem sie erfahren hatte, dass ihr kleines Abendteuer Konsequenzen hatte, war sie unerträglich. Ihr Temperament war noch ungezügelter als vorher und von einer Sekunde auf die nächste kippte ihre Laune so drastisch, dass selbst Nosedive es nicht mehr wagte, einen frechen Spruch zu bringen, um sie nicht herauszufordern. Doch als die Konsequenzen ihres Abenteuers dann langsam sichtbar wurden und Mallory es wohl auch vor sich selbst nicht mehr leugnen konnte, geschah ein Wunder. Unser kleiner Rotschopf wurde ruhiger, ihr Temperament schien in eine Art Winterschlaf zu fallen, denn wo sie sich kurz vorher noch über einen Brotkrümel auf dem Küchentisch aufgeregt hatte störte sie nicht einmal mehr der Baulärm, den das Möbelaufbauen im Kükenzimmer verursachte oder Phils Versuche, ihren Bauch einschließlich des ungelegten Eis zu vermarkten. (Dem hat Wildwing allerdings ganz entschieden einen Riegel vorgeschoben).

Eine weitere drastische Veränderung sind eben diese emotionalen Schwankungen, die sich in faszinierender Weise auch auf den werdenden Vater auswirken. Sein Beschützerinstinkt hat inzwischen ein ganz neues Level erreicht und es ist fast niedlich zu sehen, dass er nicht von Mallorys Seite weicht, wenn sie sich mal nach draußen begibt. Das ist nur noch selten der Fall seit man ihr ihren Zustand ansehen kann (und dann auch nur in so weiter Kleidung, dass man nichts mehr sieht), aber wenn sie es tut ist unser furchtloser Anführer an ihrer Seite um darauf zu achten, dass sie nichts tut, was sie nicht tun sollte und dass ihr nichts passiert. Wenn jemand sich ihr nähert (und das ist bei uns nicht selten, immerhin sind wir Stars in der Sportwelt… Oh und ziemlich gutaussehende Enten…) den er nicht 'riechen' kann verzieht er das Gesicht samt Schnabel zu einer so finsteren Grimasse, dass die Leute gleich wieder auf Abstand gehen. Und wenn mal einer ganz mutig ist und sich Mallory trotzdem näherte dann tut ein leises Grollen oder Fauchen meistens sein übriges. Mallory scheint das ganz recht zu sein, vor allem weil Wildwing ihr in größeren Menschenmengen einen Weg bahnen kann und sie hinter ihm nicht so Gefahr läuft, dass jemand ihr kleines Geheimnis herausfindet, weil sie zufällig mit dieser Person zusammenstieß.

Aber auch uns gegenüber zeigt er manchmal ein ähnliches Verhalten und das ist wieder einer dieser interessanten Punkte… Er scheint ein gewisses Gefühl für Mallorys Stimmungsschwankungen entwickelt zu haben. Vielleicht weil da doch irgendwie eine Bindung ist, vielleicht aber auch nur, weil sich ihre Wut meistens gegen ihn richtet, selbst wenn jemand anderes der Grund dafür ist. Warum das so ist, ist selbst Tanya als Frau ein Rätsel… Aber es sorgt auf jeden Fall dafür, dass unser Anführer schneller und nachdrücklicher dazwischen geht, wenn Sprüche zu weit unter die Gürtellinie gehen (die derzeit eben etwas höher hing bei Mallory…) oder jemand für seinen Geschmack zu grob mit ihr umgeht. Das ist vor allem beim Training der Fall, denn der Temperamentvolle Rotschopf weigert sich standhaft die ganze Zeit die Füße still zu halten und sich zu schonen.

Zum Glück sind alle Spiele für diese Saison gelaufen und wir trainieren eigentlich nur noch zum Spaß und um nicht aus der Übung zu geraten. Klar wissen wir ja nun alle, das wir vorsichtig sein müssen und meistens sind wir das auch, aber auf dem Eis ist das nicht immer einfach, wenn der Schwung und die Schwerkraft einem nun mal einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen oder man im Eifer eines Gefechts einfach mal gewisse Dinge… kurzzeitig vergisst. Und so geht es wohl auch Mallory. Wir behandeln sie nun einmal etwas anders und auf dem Eis kann sie kurzzeitig vergessen, was alles vor ihr liegt. Übrigens auch einer der vielen Streitpunkte zwischen den werdenden Eltern. Ich kann unseren Kapitän verstehen, aber ich würde es wohl genauso machen wie Mallory. Manchmal muss man den Kopf einfach frei bekommen und auch wenn es ihm nicht gefällt, so scheint er es zu akzeptieren, nachdem ich in einer ruhigen Minute mal ein Gespräch mit ihm geführt habe.

Aber ich schweife schon wieder ab. Neulich zum Beispiel hatte Mal mal wieder eine ihrer übertrieben selbstkritischen Phasen und giftete den armen Wildwing an, weil sie bemerkt hatte, dass er vom Frühstückstisch aus ihren inzwischen deutlich sichtbaren Bauch gemustert hatte. Ich denke ihr stimmt mir zu, dass das an sich ja nichts Verwerfliches ist. Aber in ihrer Stimmung schien unser kleiner Rotschopf das als abwertend zu empfinden. Doch nachdem die beiden sich eine Weile angegiftet hatten und ich damit rechnete, dass Mallory gleich das Weite suchen würde schien Wing nachzugeben und hatte sie schließlich wortlos in die Arme geschlossen.

In diesem Moment haben wohl alle Anwesenden kurz die Luft angehalten, weil wir damit rechneten, dass sie ihm spätestens jetzt eine knallen würde, wie sie es in letzter Zeit öfter mal getan hatte. Aber das tat sie nicht. Sie erstarrte und einige Sekunden tat sich nichts, aber dann kniff sie schnell die Augen zu und vergrab ihr Gesicht in Wildwings Halsgefieder.

Tja, das war wohl für uns alle das erste Mal, dass wir die beiden auf eine so liebevolle Art miteinander umgehen gesehen haben. Und einer dieser Momente, die mit einer Gruppenumarmung geendet haben. Ja, Gruppenumarmung. Na und? Auch harte Kerle wie ich zeigen hin und wieder Gefühle.

Was Nosedive angeht, so scheint er erwachsener zu werden, je größer Mallorys Bauch wird. Die Aussicht, dass er bald Onkel wird, scheint für ihn wie ein Sechser im Lotto zu sein. Heh, wahrscheinlich sieht er sich eher als der große Bruder, der er selbst nie war, aber er bemüht sich und das will etwas heißen. Wahrscheinlich ist es auch Nosedive, der Wildwing wirklich darauf einstimmt, Vater zu sein, auch wenn der teilweise die Augen verdreht, wenn Nosedive ständig irgendwelche Spielsachen anschleppt und schon plant was er alles mit dem Küken unternehmen will.

Dennoch scheint Wildwing Nosedives Entwicklung ähnlich zu sehen. Nachdem die Sache mit dem Haustier damals wirklich in einer Katastrophe geendet ist, ist das für Nosedive ein wirklicher Schritt nach vorn… Ich hoffe bloß, dass er nicht zu erwachsen wird und sich zu viel von seinem großen Bruder abschaut, denn ich glaube, dass es vor allem Nosedives ungestüme Art war, die uns alle so zusammenwachsen ließ. Er kam als Anhängsel in unser Team aber inzwischen kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, was wir ohne ihn gemacht hätten…

Die ungestüme Jugend halt. Aber auch Tanya, Grin und ich scheinen uns anzupassen. Dieses anstehende Ereignis scheint das ganze Team noch mehr zusammen zu schweißen und uns zu einer Familie zu machen. Und verdammt, das ist ein großartiges Gefühl! Selten war ein Beutezug für mich so befriedigend, wie ein Abend mit meiner 'Familie' vor dem Fernseher oder mit Gesellschaftsspielen. (Und diejenigen unter euch, die jetzt lachen, sollten sich mal fragen, ob sie zu schätzen wissen, wie wichtig und wertvoll Zeit mit der Familie ist!)

Klar sind Nächte in den Clubs mit schönen Frauen und Drinks eigentlich eher meine Welt, aber im Augenblick schätze ich die Nähe zu den andern Enten einfach. Jedenfalls immer dann, wenn sie von mir nicht gerade als der baldige Opa sprechen. Die Rolle zu übernehmen könnte ich geradeso mit meinem Stolz vereinbaren, aber mit dem Titel 'Opa' wird meistens ein gewisses Alter assoziiert… Das ich ja nun noch nicht habe! Und mein Gefieder war schon immer grau, das ist keine Alterserscheinung!

Tja… was soll ich noch sagen? Ich weiß nicht, wie dass in Zukunft werden wird, aber in diesem Moment betritt Mallory den Hauptraum mit Nosedive und Grin, der hinter ihr hergeht wie ein schützender Schild. Nosedive brabbelt irgendwas und gestikuliert mit den Händen, während Mallory ihm zuhört und mit einem sanften Lächeln eine Hand auf ihren Bauch legt, bevor sie leise über das lacht, was Nosedive ihr erzählt.

Dann sieht sie sich um und auch wenn sie es nicht aussprechen würde, so weiß ich, dass sie nach Wildwing sucht. Ich schmunzle in mich hinein als ich sehe, dass sie fast ein bisschen enttäuscht wirkt, als sie ihn nicht entdeckt, aber sie scheint innerlich die Schultern zu zucken und kommt mit den beiden anderen herüber zu mir in die Sitzrunde, wo sie sich mir gegenüber niederlässt. Nosedive streckt sich auf meiner Seite der Bank aus und macht den Fernseher an und Grin lässt sich auf dem kleinen Teppich nieder und nimmt seine Meditationshaltung ein.

„Was machst du, Duke?", fragt Mallory schließlich und ich hebe kurz den Blick, grinse und lehne mich mit meinem Notizbuch zurück. „Ich schreibe meine Memoiren.", erwidere ich kurz und ich sehe wie sich ein großes Fragezeichen über ihrem Kopf zu bilden schien. Doch dann erklingt hinter mir das Surren der Tür, die zum Hangar führt und ich weiß anhand der Art wie ihre Augen kurz aufblitzen, dass Wildwing den Raumbetritt.

„So, die Aerowing ist repariert und wieder voll fu-funk- Ich meine sie kann wieder fliegen.", erklärt Tanya, die mit ihm den Raum betreten hat. Richtig, Wildwing hatte versprochen ihr zur Hand zu gehen, deshalb hab ich ihn den ganzen Tag noch nicht gesehen… Tanya lässt sich neben mir auf die Sitzbank fallen und seufzt zufrieden, während Wildwing sich zu Mallory setzt und für einen kurzen Moment seine Hand auf ihren Bauch legt.

Mallory lässt ihn gewähren, sieht ihn dann aber fragend an. „Hey Boss, was meint Duke damit, dass er seine Memoiren schreibt?", fragt sie ihn amüsiert und er sieht mich ebenfalls kurz fragend an. „Hat Phil dir eingetrichtert, dass du eine Biografie veröffentlichen sollst?", fragt Wildwing mich und kurz spiele ich mit dem Gedanken. Dann aber schließe ich mein Notizbuch und lehne mich entspannt zurück.

„Nein. Ich bereite mich nur darauf vor, ein guter Opa zu sein. Wer will schon einen Opa, der keine Geschichten erzählen kann?", gebe ich dann mit einem Zwinkern zurück und nach einigen Sekunden staunenden Schweigens umgibt mich das Lachen meiner 'Familie' wie eine wunderbare Melodie…

Ende


End file.
